onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 715
Chapter 715 is titled "Closely Contested C Block". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 33 - "Our Departed Grandma Always Said, 'No Matter What Happens, Brothers Must Get Along!'". Coribou reunites with Caribou and easily forgives him, since their grandmother taught them to get along no matter what. Short Summary The battle royale heats up as more fighters continue to drop one after another and the strongest and most infamous fighters begin to face each other. The standouts among the remaining infamous fighters include "Destruction Cannon" Ideo, Jean "The Bandit" Ango, the Funk Brothers Kelly and Bobby, the Kano Country's Hasshoken masters and naval warriors Chinjao, Sai and Boo, and finally Lucy, who is becoming a popular underdog. The audience and commentator Gatz are a mixture of shock and awe by the power and brutality of each fighter's signature skills and techniques, and the question on everybody's mind is which one of these powerhouses will come out on top and earn the right to challenge the other three champions for the Mera Mera no Mi. Long Summary Gatz announces with surprise that Hajrudin has been defeated, referring to him as a favored warrior and speaking for everyone when he calls it unexpected. The crowd loves it and starts cheering for Lucy. Meanwhile, Luffy is helping Fighting Bull to safety, saying he is taking the cow to the corner. Cavendish is unimpressed by Luffy's power, while Bartolomeo seems to enjoy the display. Rebecca is completely shocked by the Lucy's might. Ideo walks over the unconscious Hajrudin, remarks that the ring is no place for a nap and delivers an explosive punch that propels Hajrudin huge body into the audience stands, panicking spectators before it falls into the water. Gatz was again surprised to see the blasting force of Ideo's punches, referring to him by his epithet "Destroyer Cannon". Ideo then declares he will get stronger by eating the Mera Mera no Mi as he blasts away more fighters. Gatz then turns the crowd's attention to the three fighters from Flower Country, referring to them as famous kenpo users. Sai is then seen shattering a fighter's helmet and shield and knocking him out. Sai is then introduced as the thirteenth leader of the Happo Navy. Gatz refers to the Happo Navy's power and centuries of martial experience. Boo is then seen defeating a contender and is introduced as the vice leader of the Happo Navy. Chinjao is lastly introduced as the retired twelfth leader of the Happo Navy, while he is being surrounded by a ring of fighters. As the gang attempt to move in on Chinjao, he presses his hands together and knocks out several fighters with Haoshoku Haki, stunning the crowd. Other fighters recall his bounty and legendary status as a pirate, and Chinjao turns to them and warns that he is only after one person so they should stay out of his way. Immediately in front of Chinjao, Jean Ango is seen collecting the weapons of fallen gladiators and thanks Chinjao for incidentally supplying them. He is then introduced as the bounty hunter "Jean the Robber". Gatz recalls that Ango is a bounty hunter hated by many pirates in the New World. A fighter charges at him, crying that he won't forgive Ango for sending his partner to jail. Ango simply says that he's a sniper, and the weapons he scavenges are his bullets. He throws a sword clean through the charging man and tells him to attack the prison if he cares so much about his partner, as someone already did two years ago. Elsewhere, Kelly Funk is mercilessly beating a fighter who is already well past unconsciousness. The crowd dislikes such overkill and shouts at him in disapproval. Bobby tells his brother to stop and tries to grab him but accidentally seizes the victim instead. The brothers are then introduced as killers from the Mogaro Kingdom. Kelly angrily tells his brother the guy he beat up called him a little midget, and asks Bobby for his opinion. Bobby assures him he is not but Kelly once again lays into the unfortunate fighter, and Bobby again grabs the wrong person in an attempt to stop his brother. Kelly finishes his brutal beat down with a threat to gouge the man's eyes out. Gatz mentions that the brothers are notorious in the underworld, adding that the rumor about them is that they were able to handle pirates with bounties exceeding 100,000,000. Boo comes up on them, curious to see how a boxer with no formal training fairs against him and immediately sends Kelly Funk flying with a quick jab to the chin. The crowd is stunned by how easily Kelly was sent flying. Gatz once again shows his personal opinion in the commentary, saying that Boo is too strong while one of his booth assistants keeps him from saying more. Boo then turns his sights on Bobby Funk, who reacts fearfully and claims he had never been in a fight, showing his back as Boo swings an axe down on him. To his surprise, the axe shattered, even though he had used Busoshoku Haki to enforce the blade, leaving Boo to wonder how strong Bobby's body is. Bobby tends to his brother, still furious about being mocked for his height, and tells him to "put it on". Suddenly, what appears to be a larger, enraged Kelly wearing Bobby's hat turns the tables on Boo, to Sai's consternation, hitting him with a barrage of punches that knocks him unconscious and pummels him on the ground. Gatz cannot tell which brother is actually attacking, guessing that Kelly has transformed into a different person. Somewhere else, Jean Ango has stolen Luffy's helmet; worrying that his cover is blown, Luffy is forced to use his cape to hide his face and hat. Ango mentions that he heard something interesting about Lucy, and mentioned the rumor that Monkey D. Luffy had snuck into the tournament. Luffy looks to his right and sees Chinjao knocking down fighters to get to him. Gatz announces that about forty people remain in the block, saying it is still anyone's game. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy picks up the unconscious Ucy and moves him off to one side. *Ideo's explosive punch launches Hajrudin's unconcious body off the arena and towards the audience. *Sai and Boo (and formerly Chinjao) are members of the Happo Navy. **Sai is the 13th and current leader of the Happo Navy. **Boo is the vice leader. **Chinjao is the retired 12th leader. *The Chinjao Family uses a fighting style known as Hasshoken. *Chinjao can use Haoshoku Haki. *Boo can use Busoshoku Haki. *Boo is defeated by the Funk Brothers. **Kelly Funk appears to be able to grow larger and/or copy or hijack his younger brother's body and physique by wearing his hat. *Jean Ango steals Lucy's helmet and suspects his real identity. *About 40 contestants remain in Block C. *There is an error with Bartolomeo's appearance as he is shown with dull, human-like teeth instead of his regular sharp fangs. Characters : new introduction : former member Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 715 fr:Chapitre 715